<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reparations by PanjaMysy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805988">Reparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanjaMysy/pseuds/PanjaMysy'>PanjaMysy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ba Sing Se, F/M, Gen, Jin deserves the world and more, Minor Character(s), Post-Canon, Second Chances, So does Zuko, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), uncle iroh is highly supportive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanjaMysy/pseuds/PanjaMysy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Sozin's Comet and the new Fire Lord's coronation, Jin finds herself face to face with the last person she ever expected to see again...let alone like this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Thank you for choosing my story out of all of them to read! If you're a Jin/Zuko shipper then you're in for a treat. If not...well, why are you even reading this? Just kidding, you're all welcome here!<br/>If you would like to tip the author, you can use my ko-fi account at ko-fi.com/panjamysy<br/>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <strong><em>There is no war in Ba Sing Se.</em></strong></p><p><br/>
           <em>At least, that's what the Dai Li had been pushing on the people for decades, and after so long hearing the same sentiment, being told to stay quiet, and citizens disappearing when they tried to tell anyone otherwise...well, the people of the city had begun to believe it. If you lived your life, did your job, kept your head down, and just fell in line then you were left alone. So it was that decades down the line, not even the actual Earth King had known the war was truly happening let alone the common people.</em></p><p><br/>
<em>           This was why when the Fire Nation and Dai Li brought down the great walls no one was prepared to stand their ground against the occupancy. The lower ring citizens weren't trained in any weapon use other than muggers and their cheap knives or the occassional sword passed down through a family from their original arrival as refugees. The citizens weren't soldiers; a simple girl whose family ran a wool stall in the market least of all.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>           Jin had never felt more afraid than when she witnessed the komodo rhinos stomping down the streets, packing the solid dirt even more firmly than the millions of feet before them. Fire Nation soldiers rode on their great backs and warned citizens to get indoors lest they face the consequences. Jin had taken refuge in the tea shop she frequented, a horrible realization sinking into her chest.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>           "So it's true," a patron of the shop was whispering quietly behind her, out loud but to himself. "I've always heard rumors about the Fire Nation but no one could ever prove it. We really have been at war this whole time then?"</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>          "It would seem so." Mr. Pao confirmed in a grim tone. "Rumor also has it that the Earth King has just...disappeared and is nowhere to be found."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>           "Dead most likely." One of the city guards muttered, his hand at his hip was shaking as if he was debating running out there to clash swords with the invaders. Jin seriously hoped he didn't; this was no time for a show of bravado.</em>
</p><p><br/>
           <em>"What do we do?" Her voice sounded so small, choked in her fear as she clutched the neckline of her robes and worried the material there.</em></p><p><br/>
<em>           "What can we do?" the guard responded with a defeated sigh. "We wait. We keep our heads down, and we survive."</em>
</p><p><br/>
           That had been two years ago now.</p><p><br/>
           "Jin, dear, can you cut me off a yard of the undyed wool please?" Her mother's voice broke the girl from her memory and she shook her head to clear it as she grabbed the shears from the table. "One yard of undyed, coming right up."</p><p><br/>
           Life went on. Ba Sing Se had continued to thrive even under the rule of the Fire Nation because the rules still remained the same: live your life, do your job, keep your head down, fall in line. Jin's family had continued their business and opened the wool stall the very next day and ,even though they had no business at all, it had spurred the other members of the marketplace to follow suit. Soon the market was a bustling, busy place once again as they all adjusted to the new normal. </p><p><br/>
           There were those who spoke of grand schemes to overthrow their new government, whispered plots over pints of cheap ale and tobacco smoke in the seedy taverns of the Lower Ring, but the few who tried to rise up were very quickly and very publically stomped back down. Jin was well familiar with the scent of burning flesh and hair after only a few days of the occupation. Over time things had settled down and even the more raucous of rebellion groups had been crushed in the months that followed the first march into the city. </p><p><br/>
           Thankfully, the months of occupation were few; a mysterious group of people had reclaimed the city, or at least that was the story. All who were present to see it told tales of firebenders using the comet to destroy the Fire Nation defense, of waves flowing in the streets which washed down the lines of soldiers, Earthbending being used to crush tanks and topple statues, and even tales of epic sword fighting. If the stories were to be believed then it would mean their liberators were representative of all the nations combined...and Jin was happy to believe that.</p><p><br/>
           Whatever the case, the city was free again and King Kuei had returned from his long absence and tales from the world began to trickle into the streets; each one was more fantastic than the next! The Avatar, the last of the Air Nomads, had defeated the Fire Lord in combat. Kyoshi Island's famous warriors had represented the Earth Kingdom with unmatched ferocity. Three children had taken out the entire Fire Nation air fleet. The Dragon of the West himself had freed Ba Sing Se. There had been a siege on the Fire Nation during the eclipse.</p><p><br/>
           Today a new bit of news was making the rounds.</p><p><br/>
           "Have you heard?" the woman buying the undyed wool was asking her mother in a conspiratorial way, "They say the new Fire Lord is on his way to the city and should be arriving in only a few days. Apparently the King invited him personally to discuss trade agreements and reparations."</p><p><br/>
           "I should think so," Jin's mother, Yon, replied easily as she wrapped the wool in paper and tied it with twine to complete the package. "The Fire Nation owes the world far more than empty promises. If he's as eager to change the world as they say then what better place to start than here?"</p><p><br/>
           "Ah, but they say this isn't his first expedition at all! I heard the Earth Kingdom colonies were the first places he went and that there were uprisings and that he came to stomp them out! Apparently he and the Avatar got into a heated disagreement and they almost came to blows."</p><p><br/>
           Yon's lips pursed unhappily and she shook her head in disappointment.</p><p><br/>
           "He sounds like more of the same. It's almost like those people are born without any empathy."</p><p><br/>
           Jin bit her lip, turning her back on the gossip as she put the remaining wool back in it's container. Her mother's statement brought back up those stupid feelings she had been trying to quell for years now; feelings related to a certain Firebender who she knew was nothing like the evil Princess who had conquered the city from within. A shy boy with a scar on his face who served tea and lived in peace among them.</p><p><br/>
           She was no fool. He had all but blurted out the truth when he had lit those lanterns at the fountain that night. She could still see the nervousness and heard the awkwardness in his tone if she closed her eyes and focused on the memory of that strange date with the strange young man. She could still smell the heat frome the quickly summoned flames in the air. He had firebent those lights into being and he wasn't fooling anyone with his "don't peek" attempt. She hadn't peeked, of course, but she hadn't needed to.</p><p><br/>
           Lee had been a Firebender, and Lee was nothing like the rest. </p><p><br/>
 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
           Night fell dark and heavy on the Lower Ring, the shop keepers counting up their earnings for the day and many of them were dispersing to the newly opened public houses and seedy pubs to spend any excess they might have. Drunks and vagrants and beggers lined the dirt streets under the glowing lamplight, spending and making money both, feeding habits and trying to make it in the simple hell of poverty.</p><p><br/>
           Jin didn't stand out physically, dressed in simple browns and light greens, but her green eyes held far more light than most of the inhabitants of this area of the city. She held her head high as she walked, her steps light and sure. The wooden sign of her favorite establishment called to her and she smiled at the familiar creak of the door as she opened it, the light, smells and sounds from inside pouring into the street as she did so.</p><p><br/>
           "Jin! Over here, I saved you a spot!" a voice called and Jin searched the crowd for the source of the voice. She found the object of her search and smiled, waving to convey she had heard the message.</p><p><br/>
           "Hao, is it just you tonight?" Jin greeted her friend as she sat in the empty chair next to him at the four person table.</p><p><br/>
           Hao smiled and shook his head, his black hair falling into his almond shaped eyes and he pointed vaguely at the area of the tavern often used for dances when there were musicians who chose to play. Tonight was a sort of special occasion, the end of Summer and the recognition of the seasons changing to Fall, and it was displayed nicely in the gold and orange and red colors of the banners strung between the high, slightly warped wooden beams of the establishment.</p><p><br/>
           "Nari and Akemi are over there, probably trying to catch the attention of that fiddler." </p><p><br/>
           Jin found the two girls with no problem, the two of them linked arm in arm as they skipped in a circle in time to the music, a simple dance usually done with several other people so you could switch partners on each pass, but it was clear that they were having enough fun without anyone else on the dance floor. Nari's chestnut brown curls bounced with every skip and she had her head tossed back in laughter, Akemi was always much more calm and collected so the only hint of enjoyment on her face was a simple smile.</p><p><br/>
           "Ah, yes, of course. When Nari's on the hunt, men and women beware." Jin laughed lightly, "So how was work today?"</p><p><br/>
           Hao tipped his mug back and took a large swig of the ale Jin knew was inside before he let out with a heavy sigh.</p><p><br/>
           "It wasn't the best," he admitted in a bitter tone of voice, swirling the contents of his cup around as he looked inside the pint. "I guess people just aren't in the mood for candles even though the days are getting shorter."</p><p><br/>
           "Hey, cheer up, Hao," Jin reassured him, "With the long, warm days coming to an end people will be needing what we've got to offer more and more every day. You'll make up for the slow summer, don't worry."</p><p><br/>
           "Yeah, yeah, I know," Hao rolled his eyes good naturedly and nudged Jin's side with his elbow, "Hey, you never know, maybe I'll marry into money."</p><p><br/>
           "Keep dreaming, Waxy!" Nari's always overly loud voice cut into the conversation as she plopped heavily into the seat across from their male companion. He gave her a rather unamused sort of sneer and she responded by sticking her tongue out, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p><br/>
           "No luck with the fiddler, I'm assuming?" Hao shot back and it was clear by the way Nari rolled her eyes that he was correct.</p><p><br/>
           "Hey, his loss!" Nari countered easily as if having her advances rejected was nothing. She seemed almost bored as she called out to the waiter as he passed. "Hey, can we get three pints over here?"</p><p><br/>
           "Oh, none for me," Jin said quickly but Nari ignored her.</p><p><br/>
           "Hi, Jin!" Akemi said softly as she took the last remaining seat at the table. She was far too prim and proper for such a place as this but for all her manners and quiet personality, Akemi has never once felt like she didn't belong in their rag tag group of friends. She didn't have the unkempt curls of Nari or the typical Earth Kingdom green eyes like Jin or the almond eyes like Hao; she was pale, blonde and blue eyed, a very uncommon mix of traits in one person in this part of the world. </p><p><br/>
           "Akemi, you're someone who might actually appreciate a little bit of cultural news, unlike these two troglodytes." Jin had been eager to share her news with someone of equally open mindedness as she, Hao and Nari just weren't as interested in anything beyond the walls of Ba Sing Se. "I heard rumors today that the new Fire Lord is coming to visit King Kuei in a few days."</p><p><br/>
           "Oh my!" Akemi leaned forward, her blue eyes flashing with interest, "Did anyone know the purpose of the visit?"</p><p><br/>
           "Not that I've heard," Jin admitted, nodding to the waiter as he set her pint in front of her. "But I imagine it has to do with trade deals and reparations and the like. Politics, of course, he's way too busy to be coming here for a vacation."</p><p><br/>
           "Well, it's about damn time he showed his stupid face here," Nari grumped as she tucked into her pint with almost barbaric fervor.</p><p><br/>
           "How do you know his face is stupid?" Akemi asked innocently, "Maybe he's incredible handsome and smart to boot!"</p><p>           "Please," Nari rolled her eyes, "He's Fire Nation."</p><p>           "Have you SEEN Fire Nation people?" Hao asked, incredulously. "I mean, not trying to be funny, but they're HOT!"</p><p><br/>
           Jin and Akemi laughed and even Nari cracked a smile inside her pint glass so no one would notice.</p><p><br/>
           "Yeah, yeah, ok," she admitted, "But isn't he old as hell?"</p><p>           "The Fire Lord?" Jin raised an eyebrow, "Have you been living under a rock, Nari? The new Fire Lord is only nineteen, the youngest in a very long time."</p><p><br/>
           "Huh," Nari seemed thoughtful at that bit of knowledge, "Hey, maybe I'll be the one to marry into money instead of Hao."</p><p><br/>
           "Dream on," Hao echoed her earlier insult with a grin that earned him a chunck of hard bread in his face. Akemi didn't even seem upset at the loss of her bread as she laughed along with the other girls. "Real mature Nari. You know I should really-"</p><p><br/>
           "Oh, would you two just kiss already?" Jin interjected.</p><p><br/>
            That brought a profound silence to the table and they all finally focused on their drinks and the cheery atmosphere of celebration in the room. After a few more drinks, everyone forgot about the Fire Lord, their jobs, the failed attempt at wooing the fiddler and even Nari was laughing out loud by the time the four of them stumbled into the street. </p><p><br/>
           "See you guys tomorrow night?" Akemi, the only sober one, asked as she held Nari upright.</p><p><br/>
           "I've got no plans," Hao confirmed.</p><p><br/>
           "Be here with bells on," Jin added, a hiccup escaping at the last word and making her giggle.</p><p><br/>
           Nari and Akemi headed East as Hao and Jin headed West towards their homes, arms draped over eachothers' shoulders as they walked without a care in the world as the alcohol worked it's magic. </p><p><br/>
           Just another workday ending in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you all so much for the reception to the first chapter! I see some definite interest sparked from the introduction and I'm excited to continue to write and provide some much needed Jinko content for the fandom!<br/>I will try to keep chapter updates coming at a decent rate, but I am working two jobs currently so bear with me if I don't always provide in a timely manner.</p>
<p>Tip Your Waitress: ko-fi.com/panjamysy<br/>Tumblr: solar-pxwered.tumblr.com</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The thing about having to work for your money is that mornings come awfully early, because the sun and the real world don't care how much you had to drink the night before or what hour your head hit the pillow. For Jin, the sun's light felt shocking bright and it wasn't even over the horizon yet! The temptation to pull her blanket over her head and ignore the sound of her parents shuffling awake in the next room was almost too much to resist.</p>
<p>          "Jin, up and at 'em!" her father's cheery voice flooded her ears and she groaned. "We've got to go out to the farms today and pick up our orders. The earlier we start, the sooner we can get home and help your mother at the stall."</p>
<p>          With a heavy sigh, the Earth Kingdom girl threw her blankets back and sat up, rubbing the sleep and leftover blurriness from her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the much needed trip to the sheep farms to get the wool for their market stand, but it wasn't at all something they could afford to skip out on what with the weather about to grow colder as the seasons changed. Wool and fleece were a hot commodity in the winter in particular and the raw wool would need to be scoured, carded, combed, spun and woven into the rolls of material and it was no easy or quick process. Ever since she was little, the art had fascinated her and she had paid careful attention to her parents as they taught her the trade. She may not be able to sew worth a damn, but she could create the materials!</p>
<p>          The light scents of green tea and oatmeal greeted her when she walked to the kitchen after getting ready for the day and she inhaled deeply as her stomach growled in need. She was always starving after a night out with her friends at their usual haunts. But last night had been an exception to the rule because she never allowed herself to overindulge as she had. She supposed she could chalk it up to the festive atmosphere in the tavern that had drawn her in and made one drink turn into several.</p>
<p>          "Feeling a little bit...tired this morning, Jin?" her father asked as he sipped at his tea, the cup doing nothing to hide the knowing grin on his face.</p>
<p>          "You could say that," Jin answered dully. She sat down and gave her mother a weak sort of smile as she was handed a bowl of oatmeal. "Thanks, mom. Hey, at least I'm awake and moving, dad, I would never miss out on the wool pickups."</p>
<p>          The family ate quickly, everyone eager to get the day's work started and finished so they could get a good jump on producing the materials for the shop to open on the next business day. After all, the Autumn Festival would halt businesses such as theirs in favor of food stalls, masks and celebratory clothing, noise makers and kites in shades of brown, orange, yellow and red. Last year, there had even been a paper animal parade with people dressed in elaborate costumes based on animals found in the Earth Kingdom; Jin had favored the Sheep Pig especially. </p>
<p>          "You ready, Jinny?" her father asked as he pushed his seat back and stood to gather his coat and hat.</p>
<p>          "I'm ready," she affirmed through her final mouthful of oatmeal. She leaned over and gave her mother a hug before moving to join her father at the door. "See you later this afternoon."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>          The trip was an all around success! Not only did they get all the wool they needed for a very fair price, they also managed to trade a bolt of material for some mutton that the farmer had from an old sheep that had died from old age the day before. Now they had wool enough for the Fall season and several pounds of mutton to smoke for the coming winter.</p>
<p>          "Well, Jinny, looks like we made out like bandits!" her father said happily as he steered the horse and wagon along the dirt streets, he had previously been whistling a happy tune and Jin smiled in reply.</p>
<p>          "Except if we were bandits we wouldn't have paid for anything."</p>
<p>          They both broke into laughter, matching toothy smiles on their faces...which immediately disappeared when they rounded the corner onto the main street. A massive crowd had gathered, blocking their way, and moving down the main road that headed for the gate to the middle ring of the city was a large, ornate, red and gold carriage.</p>
<p>          "The new Fire Lord." Jin stated in an awed whisper. Her father just let out an annoyed huff.</p>
<p>          "Creating a stir and blocking honest working folk from gettin' where they're goin'." he muttered as he pulled the horse to a stop. "Guess we'll be taking the back streets home."</p>
<p>          "Wait, dad...can't we watch just for a little bit?" Jin asked wistfully. She was a very practical girl, normally, but the bright colored carriage and the jet black horses pulling it had awoken that little girl wannabe princess in her that every little girl hoped to be at some point in their young lives. "We may never get the chance again."</p>
<p>          Her father looked at her for a moment before smiling gently.</p>
<p>          "Of course, Jinny. Maybe if we're lucky we'll actually get to see the new Fire Lord and give your mother some good gossip to share in the market. Gossip is good for business."</p>
<p>          But the curtains remained stubbornly closed and they couldn't catch a single glimpse of the royalty behind them the entire time the carriage passed and Jin felt somewhat disappointed by that. Not that it really mattered what he looked like, but it would have been nice to see him so she would know what he looked like. She imagined he had long dark hair, brown eyes and pale skin like the other Fire Nation people...but with a certain air of power and authority about him. He must be terribly handsome.</p>
<p>          "Well, that's that, now let's get home and get working." Jin was snapped out of her thoughts by her father's voice and she nodded, almost too enthusiastic. The crowd began to disperse, most of them following behind the carriage as it made it's way up the road, and they were able to pull the wagon through and continue on their way.</p>
<p>          "What do you think the Fire Lord is here for?" Jin asked.</p>
<p>          "I couldn't care less unless he's here to buy wool." Her father said with a shrug, "Whatever he's here for, it won't have any effect on us."</p>
<p>          That was true. Best not to get your head in the clouds too much.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>          "Uncle!"</p>
<p>          The cheerful exclamation made Iroh smile to himself, and he managed to keep himself in check as he turned to greet his nephew. He would like nothing more than to run to the young man and hug him tightly, letting him know how much he had missed him, but he held back knowing that Zuko wasn't one for a lot of physical affection in public.</p>
<p>          "Ah, if it isn't the Fire Lord! What brings you to th-?"</p>
<p>          The little joking question was cut off before it was asked because Iroh had found himself wrapped in a tight hug from his nephew. The dam was broken then and Iroh hugged back with all he had in him, the time that had passed since he'd last seen this boy had been far too long and the sudden relief of being with him again was like cool water in the desert. </p>
<p>          "Zuko...it's so good to see you again, my son." he said, far more seriously.</p>
<p>          "I've missed you, Uncle." Zuko replied with such honestly in his tone. He looked at his uncle with unabashed admiration and happiness that Iroh felt all those years of difficulty had been utterly worth it. </p>
<p>          "Come, come, let's have some tea." It may be typical of him, but he saw no reason to change this particular habit. Tea was always a good idea.</p>
<p>          "You haven't changed a bit, I see." Zuko smiled in amusement as he followed Iroh to the table nearest the front counter of The Jasmine Dragon.</p>
<p>          The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they sipped at the hot, ginger spiced liquid from their cups, each simply enjoying the presence of the other. They made relative small talk after a while, Zuko relaying all the information from the Fire Nation and the things he had been doing to help the world heal, Iroh shared all the rumors and stories from Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. It took many hours of chit chat and congratulating and catching up before they finally reached a point of current events.</p>
<p>          "So, nephew, what has brought you back here? People are saying you're here to discuss things with King Kuei."</p>
<p>          "That's more or less true," Zuko said with a smirk, "Of course I plan on meeting with the Earth King as soon as he becomes available to do so."</p>
<p>          "But that's not your real reason for coming, is it?" Iroh gave him a knowing look as he poured another cup of tea for them both.</p>
<p>          "No, it's not." Zuko admitted with a sigh. "But I have a feeling you know exactly what my reason is and you're just trying to do that thing where you make me say something out loud even if I don't really need to."</p>
<p>          "Are my tricks really so obvious?" Iroh asked, faking a look of innocence.</p>
<p>          "Like glass, Uncle." Zuko shook his head with a smile. He took his cup in both hands, soaking up the warmth in his palms as he let out another sigh and stared off at the golden detailing on the wall behind Iroh. "It's the royal bloodline requirements, of course. The council has informed me that if I've not entered into a serious engagement within the year, a wife will be chosen for me from among the Fire Nation nobles' daughters."</p>
<p>          Iroh nodded, looking grim.</p>
<p>          "Yes, I know of the requirement," he said sadly, "Alas, blood seems to be all our people care about in a leader. However, I agree that you should not be alone any longer, nephew. You would benefit greatly from a strong and reliable and loyal woman to rule alongside you."</p>
<p>          "I understand the necessity." Zuko sounded resigned, but there was still a slight bitterness in her tone. "I just hope...I have some say in who it is, you know?"</p>
<p>          "And?" Iroh asked, his interest piqued. "You have a prospect here in Ba Sing Se?"</p>
<p>          Zuko lifted his cup to his lips, a smirk appearing on his lips a mere moment before he tipped it back, took a long sip, and swallowed, drawing out his reply.</p>
<p>          "If I can find her then, yes, I just might."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Jin could hardly feel her arms by the time she and her parents finished the process of turning the raw wool into the bolts of material, but hard work had always suited her and made her feel accomplished and skilled. Apparently people felt that way about being good at swordplay, a martial art or a sport, but she much preferred the simple, honest kind of skills that were passed down for generations. Wool weaving had been a family trade on her mother's side dating back to over three hundred years, her father's family were a mix of blacksmiths and salesmen and her father had always been one to use his charisma over his muscles so he had gone the salesman route. It was a perfect mix, really.</p><p>          The bolts of woolen material had been piled into the house, covered and carefully wrapped to protect them until the next market day just in case it rained. It was a successful and satisfying feeling to see the results of all their hard work over the last several days, hands raw and sore but hearts and house full. Jin let out a long sigh, letting the stress roll off her shoulders, knowing that she would be able to meet her friends down in the lower streets for a drink for the first time since the Fall celebrations. </p><p>          "Jin, thank you again for all your help," her mother squeezed her shoulders and smiled.</p><p>          "Always happy to help, mother. Feels good to do a good job."</p><p>          "You know what else feels good?" Her father asked with a twinkle in his eye, "Meeting up with your friends and having a few drinks at the tavern."</p><p>          Jin laughed, but she didn't even try to deny that those were exactly her plans as soon as she was given permission to be off. It was mere minutes later that her parents finally hugged her and told her goodnight and to be smart and safe and Jin promised she would as she flew out the door and down the street towards the promised meeting place.</p><p> </p><p>          Hao was the first one to meet her at the chosen tavern and she patted the seat next to her for him to occupy it while they waited for Nari and Akemi to show up. They chatted over the din of voices around them, sipping gently at their cheap ales and Jin felt the stresses of the last several days' work sliding off her shoulder with every passing minute. It wasn't long until Nari and Akemi came in and joined them at their table, Akemi ordering a small wine but Nari taking it a step further by ordering sake, a large one.</p><p>          "No point in drinking if you're not gonna feel it," she stated with a wide smile as the drink was set before her. Jin could smell it all the way from her seat and she quietly considered ordering one for herself.</p><p>          "Have you guys heard anything new about the Fire Lord?" Akemi asked.</p><p>          "Honestly, I couldn't care less." Hao shrugged as he tilted back his glass.</p><p>          "I haven't heard anything new but my father and I saw the carriage go by on our way back from the sheep farms a few days ago. It was something else, very...ornate." Jin informed them all, mostly Akemi since she was the one who actually looked interested.</p><p>          "Did you get a look at the Fire Lord?" Nari asked as she swirled her drink and looked around the room, people watching. </p><p>          "Unfortunately, no. The curtains were all closed." Jin sighed.</p><p>          "Maybe we could take a trip to the Upper Ring and see if we can catch a glimpse?" Akemi suggested, sounding hopeful. The other three shook their heads emphatically.</p><p>          "You wouldn't catch me dead in the Upper Ring," Nari groused, "Bunch'a stuck up rich pricks up there."</p><p>          "Ah, yes, definitely my kind of people," Hao laughed.</p><p>          The three friends continued drinking, laughing, and shooting the breeze until the crowd began to thin out and the candles began to burn low, soon the establishment would be closing down so they downed the last few mouthfuls of their drinks and took their conversations outside.</p><p>          "Have you guys heard about the Spirit's Day festival?" Hao asked, sounding excited. "The King has ordered thousands of pumpkins and gourds for the carving competition this year and there's going to be all kinds of free food and even fireworks!"</p><p>          "It's been years since we had a Spirit's Day celebration," Jin said wistfully, "I was real little the last time I remember one. And that one was just a local thing here in this part of the Lower Ring."</p><p>          "I can't wait!" Akemi said dreamily, "It's going to be so much fun!"</p><p>          "We're all going together, right?" Nari asked, even though she knew the answer already.</p><p>          Everyone echoed their agreement to that and they all fell into comfortable silence as they meandered down the nearly empty streets, arms linked in a line. The night was cold, but the drinks kept them warm inside and they were in high spirits with the promise of the upcoming festival. This was why Jin loved the Fall, because there was ample time for celebrations and the weather was nippy yet clear, the sun shining warm while the air bit at your nose and fingertips, all the trees and plants took on hues of reds, oranges, yellows and browns and everything felt so busy and happy. </p><p>          "Well, this is me!" Nari swerved off to the side as they passed her house, tugging the link between all their arms and causing them all to stumble and begin giggling. Nari grinned and waved goodbye as she unlinked and walked backwards towards her house. Her stable walk made Jin feel jealous...she was never so steady when intoxicated. "See you guys next week, same place and time?"</p><p>          "You got it!" Hao assured her as he gave her a two finger salute as his goodbye.</p><p>          "Bye, Nari!" Jin and Akemi called out at the same time...which made them all collapse into giggles again.</p><p>          When Jin finally reached her home, still arm in arm with Hao, she was so tired that her feet were dragging. The fun of the alcohol had worn off and now she was just tired. She bid her friend goodnight and dragged herself up to bed, collapsing on the mattress and drifting almost immediately into dreams...dreams, strangely, of a boy who she hadn't seen in years. Dreams of Lee.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>          The next morning dawned far too early and with the sunrise came the weekend. Jin found herself faced with two whole days of not having to be at the wool stand in the marketplace and she almost didn't know what to do with herself during all that free time! After doing her chores around the house, cleaning herself up and being sure nothing more needed to be done, she decided to head to Pao's teahouse for a little morning wakeup tea and one of his rock cookies to dip in it for breakfast.</p><p>          The weather was nippy and Jin playfully blew out different lengths of breaths to watch it appear and then dissipate in the cold air, she had her hands tucked firmly into the pockets of her worn, but still warm woolen cloak that her mother had made for her years ago. She poked her fingers through the small holes on the inside of the pockets absentmindedly and she began daydreaming of how wonderful that tea is going to be when she was finally inside the warm, welcoming environment of the teashop. That thought made her pick up her pace a little bit.</p><p>          When she did reach the teashop, she was happy to see that it was busy enough to be good business for Mr. Pao, but quiet enough for a relaxing breakfast and she happily made her way to a table close to the fireplace, seeking the warmth. She sat with her back to the door and smiled brightly at Mr. Pao as he brought her the tea of the day and she ordered a cookie as well. Once she was sufficiently settled in, dipping pieces of her cookie in the tea, she found herself transfixed on the flames in the fireplace. She watched as they danced, beautiful and warm and almost soft looking; lovely and small, but she knew that they could easily become something dangerous if used in the wrong way. She found her mind drifting off to another time and pace, a fountain surrounded by freshly lit candles and lanterns, and she allowed herself to drift off into her daydreams and completely drown out the room around her. It was just her, the flames and her mind.</p><p>          She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone next to her until she heard her name spoken somewhat insistently. She blinked the image of Lee from her mind's eye and turned to see who was calling her name...and she blinked a little harder. Surely her daydreams were just far too intense today because she was still seeing Lee, the distinctive scar made that much obvious, but this man couldn't be Lee because he was much larger, his hair shaggy and shoulder length, his clothes were far from the threadbare greens and browns she had seen Lee in last...</p><p>          She blinked harder, faster, and then shook her head.</p><p>          "I'm sorry, I..." she started, her voice stuttering, "I apologize, you remind me so much of someone. Did you say something to me? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."</p><p>          The man smiled, his golden eyes bright and playful looking, and he pointed to the chair next to her.</p><p>          "I asked if anyone was sitting here and would you mind if I did?" he explained, and Jin's breath was sucked from her lungs at the sound of his voice. There was no mistaking it...that voice was unique and familiar.</p><p>          "......Lee?" She asked it so quietly, her tone unsure and yet full of hope. </p><p>          "Not exactly, no," Was the cryptic reply he gave her, but the slight smile he had on told her the truth: This was definitely him. She didn't know how or why but here he was.</p><p>          "What are you...? Where have you been?" She blurted out, rather rudely.</p><p>          "That's a long story," Lee began, taking a moment to be silent as he blew on his newly arrived tea, "But if you'd like to hear it then I have the whole day."</p><p>          "I've got no plans," Jin assured him as she leaned forward on the table, looking very interested in what he had to say.</p><p>          Lee took a large drink of what should have been scalding hot tea and Jin blinked in amazement as he didn't even flinch, her theory of his Firebending abillities coming front and center to her mind and she again let her mouth blurt out exactly what she was thinking.</p><p>          "You're a Firebender, aren't you?"</p><p>          He gave her a smirk, lifted on hand, and snapped his fingers which immediately lit up with a small flame. </p><p>          "I am," he answered easily, his unscarred eye twinkled brightly. "When did you figure it out?"</p><p>          "The Firelight Fountain," Jin admitted, "You think you were slick, lighting all those lanterns in seconds? That wasn't possible without Firebending."</p><p>          "And you didn't turn me in..." he mused, his voice soft.</p><p>          Jin shook her head gently, her green eyes boring into his to display her honesty.</p><p>          "Firebending isn't evil and neither are you."</p><p>          A strange expression crossed his features but he didn't say anything in response to her declaration, instead he stood and offered her a hand.</p><p>          "Walk with me?" </p><p>          Against what her friends would call 'all sense of self preservation', she nodded and accepted his hand up. She grabbed her cloak and the two of them left the teashop side by side. Jin noticed Lee wore no coat, no warm clothing whatsoever, just light materials in gentle shades of tan and orange that looked pricey but no too out of place...almost like it was carefully chosen to be distinctly Fire Nation but not too flashy to stand out like a sore thumb. She knew he didn't need warm clothes because rumor has it that Firebenders can raise their own body heat to fit their current climate.</p><p>          "So, are you going to tell me what happened after you ran away like a scared deer that night at the Fountain, Lee?" Jin asked as they walked. </p><p>          "Yeah, I will, but...you're not gonna believe it." He told her with a laugh, "Somedays I can hardly believe it myself."</p><p>          "Try me."</p><p> </p><p>         </p><p>          </p><p>          </p><p>          </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>